prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Hariham Harry
, also called Harry, is one of the main mascots for HUGtto! Pretty Cure, and also a mentor for the Cures. He is a hamster and the caretaker of Hugtan. The two fall from the sky in front of Nono Hana while being chased by the Criasu Corporation. In episode 49, he returned to the future and his gold chains are gone. Bio A hamster like fairy who fell from the sky with Hugtan. His role is to guide the Cures, but it seems he often fails to make them motivated. Harry can transform into an amazingly handsome man and speaks in a kansai dialect. Appearance Harry is a hamster with white and cream coloured fur and a tuft of red hair. He has brown eyes with red markings or eyelashes. He wears a gold chain and his left ear is pierced. He has a confident posture. In episode 25, it is revealed that he wears that gold chain to keep his monster form sealed away. In episode 49, Harry return to the future and the gold chains are gone. In his human form, he is a cool-looking young man with messy red hair and blue eyes. He wears brown shoes, jeans, and a white T-shirt with a black leather jacket over it. He also keeps the gold chain necklace and earring from his hamster form. In his monster form, he is way larger than he is in his hamster form with the cream-colored part of his fur becoming dark gray and his hair crimson red. His eyes also become red and retain the markings. He also gains sharp teeth and claws in this form. Personality Harry is mostly highly confident but sometimes he can be hypersensitive to how others (especially Emiru) identify him as a mouse. He is also notable for his consciousness and boastfulness towards his handsome appearance (as a human), though he can get triggered by how others ignore his self proclaimed handsomeness. In most times, though, Harry is very caring, loyal and supportive towards his friends, especially towards Hugtan, whom he responsibly takes care of. He also has a forgiving disposition, since he had genuinely forgave Listol and Bicine individually in spite of their former break-ups with him after he defected from Criasu. Despite normally being an energetic and amicable hamster, in his monster form, Harry was shown to be extremely barbarous and will destroy anyone he consider as a hurdle including the Cures until he gets calmed down by Cure Tomorrow (grownup form of Hugtan) and Cure Étoile respectively. Fortunately, he has learnt to accept his inner despair and can now control this darker side of his character. Relationships Hugtan is in his care. Later on it was revealed that their closeness was related to the time he met Hugtan as Cure Tomorrow. Tomorrow's kind personality helps him overcome the shortcomings he faced, to the point of leaving Criasu to get her out of the enemy base. It is also implied that he views Tomorrow as his true love. Kagayaki Homare is one of his friends, though initially he was clueless to Homare's hints of strong crush towards him until episode 43. Although he admitted that he couldn't return his feelings for her, he still supports her like any good friend does. Bicine was originally one of Harry’s friends from his clan. The two were very close and Harry, along with Listol, even joined Criasu just to help him get healed from infection, until Harry thwarted their partnership by running away from Criasu. Harry is aware of Bicine having a pathological obsession towards him but still refuses to return to the latter’s side. Fortunately, after Bicine is purified in episode 47, they finally become friends again. Listol was also one of Harry's friends from his clan until their personalities changed and set each other apart, owing to Listol's pessimistic attitude towards the future and succumbing to Criasu Corporation. The two even had a hand-to-hand combat in episode 39. In episode 42, Harry was shown to have noticeable consternation when he realized Listol failed to recognize him. After Listol returns to his senses in episode 47, Harry attunes with him at last. Etymology refers to http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-針.html. The in his name is a shortening of http://www.romajidesu.com/dictionary/meaning-of-ハムスター.html. His given name being Harry is thus a pun. History Hariham Harry first appears in the first episode alongside Hugtan after the latter flies into Hana's arms. He tries to explain that the two of them are in her care from now, but she is not sure about them staying in her house, leaving him to doubt whether or not Hana was the right person. Both him and Hugtan leave soon after Hana tries to cover for them. The next day, the two are still trying to find a place to stay when an Oshimaida attacks. While her class retreats from the attack, Hana notices Hugtan along with Harry again. After vowing to protect the mysterious baby, Hana's Mirai Crystal forms and a PreHeart appears from the case Harry was pulling, allowing Hana to transform into Cure Yell. After the Oshimaida is defeated, Harry explains to Yell to use a mysterious spoon to transfer the Tomorrow Powerer Hugtan needs to her. Abilities Like many mascots before, Harry has the ability to assume a human form. In his confrontation against Listol, Harry display his capabilities in combat in both hamster and human form. He's capable of harnessing Tomorrow Power given by Cure Tomorrow, as he creates a barrier to shield Bicine's attack, even creating a new chain after the old one was broken. Songs Harry's voice actors, Noda Junko and Fukushima Jun, have participated in an image song for the character they voice. *'Shocking Impression☆Here's Harry!' Trivia *He's the first mascot to be played by two voice actors, which switch between his hamster and his human forms. *A running gag in this season occurs when people refer to him as a mouse. In retaliation, he retorts that he is a harriham. This is also seen with the other members of the harriham species. **As specified by Naitō, one of the writers, in the March 2019 issue of the Japanese magazine Animage, Harry and the rest of his harriham kind aren't synthesized creations, but since 2030 is the near future, their biology also can't be explained by evolution theory. In closing, Harry can be considered as a mysterious type of rodent-like creature living in some unknown parts of the world. *He is the first male mascot with combat abilities outside the power of Pretty Cure. Gallery References Category:Fairies